


100 People Tell Us About Their Crush

by eavk



Series: Even the Illustrator [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Even, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Isak Valtersen, Pining, Single Parents, doctor!Isak, illustrator!Even, this is the third and final chapter-recommend you read the other two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: "Okay Isak, one last topic. Tell me about your crush."Mikael still had a neutral face, but Isak froze, his comfortable smile sliding off his face."Um..." Isak now was very grateful Even wasn't in the room."Maybe describe them a bit?"He chuckled nervously, "How are you so sure I have one?" Isak joked, and Mikael simply raised an eyebrow. Damnit.





	100 People Tell Us About Their Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here it is! The third and final installment to the Even the Illustrator universe!
> 
> I hope you like it, I had a lot of ideas for how I wanted this last chapter to go and I think I'm satisfied with this version. Check out the end notes for some information about my thought process for this series!
> 
> \- aea

"C'mon Isak, please? You're always here anyways for Lea's shoots, might as well be in a couple yourself," Jonas wasn't necessarily begging, but he was getting close. Apparently they didn't cast enough people for their next batch of videos for their Keep it 100 series and Jonas was getting a bit frantic.  
"Okay fine. At least I'll only be in there for a second." Isak shrugged. He's seen those videos before, some people's responses only a split second, he could do that.  
"Yes! Don't worry Issy, it'll be fun!" Jonas grinned as he clapped his hand on Isak's back. 

That conversation from last week was floating in Isak's mind as he walked over to the other studio where they film with the adults. Today Lea was with Vilde and some of the other HiHo kids playing musical chairs for an upcoming video. Now Lea was already an eccentric kid, so when she was told they'd be playing a competitive game, Isak saw that familiar fire take over her eyes as she ran over to the center of the room. 

Isak would apologize to the other kids parents later. 

 

This studio was a bright white as well, almost identical to the one Lea was in but the equipment was reversed and it smelled of coffee instead of sugary sweets. 

"Halla Isak, glad to see you in front of a camera this time," Mikael greeted him with a kind smile. Isak was glad Jonas wasn't the one filming this time, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face with Jonas' bushy eyebrows moving up and down behind the camera. 

"Hei Mikael," Isak smiled back albeit a bit nervously, he made sure to dress a little nicer than his usual hoodie. He opted to wear a grey button up underneath a navy blue jacket.

"Jonas convinced me. Are we starting now?"  
"Yeah, just wrapping up with Even."

Isak hadn't even noticed Even was stood in the middle of all the lights. He was scrolling through his phone casually, and upon hearing his name he looked up. 

Even had on his usual jean jacket, this time with a grey sweater underneath and black pants. Isak's heart fluttered, the last time they had seen each other was when his daughter forced him to accompany them to the donut shop. He still had butterflies thinking of the short time they were able to talk. 

Even walked over to the two, "Halla Isak." His voice was soft and Isak was close to melting. He greeted Even back, and vaguely heard Mikael scoff and mutter something under his breath. Even gave Mikael an unimpressed look then asked, "Do you need me to film anything more?"

"Nei, you're done for today. You can stick around for Isak's shoot if you'd like? He'll be answering the same things you did."  
Isak saw the all too familiar smirk Mikael directed towards Even, Jonas had the same face glued to his face whenever he talked to Isak. 

Even flushed a little and did a quick glance to Isak, "It's okay, I have to go and finish some graphics for a spread. But I'll see you around Isak." Even winked and laid his hand on Isak's shoulder for a second before he quickly left. Mikael looked at his best friend retreating amused, then turned back to Isak. 

"Okay, ready?"

___________________________

Things were going well. Mikael wouldn't tell Isak the topics beforehand, so he was a bit worried about what he would be asked but they were fairly tame. Isak had already explicitly told Jonas he wouldn't answer anything sexual, 'I've seen the shit you guys post sometimes, I'm a doctor I can't be answering those online.' 'But those are the most entertaining videos!'

The filming had been relatively short, just quick questions because there'd be 99 other people's responses in the video as well. Isak had talked about his pet peeves (when he can't sleep because of his loud neighbors and the paper thin walls his flat has), his best feature ("I don't know, I guess my hair?"), and the worst thing he's ever done ("Broke my best friend up with his girlfriend in high school... but it's fine they're married now."). 

"Okay Isak, one last topic. Tell me about your crush."

Mikael still had a neutral face, but Isak froze, his comfortable smile sliding off his face. 

"Um..." Isak now was very grateful Even wasn't in the room. 

"Maybe describe them a bit?"

He chuckled nervously, "How are you so sure I have one?" Isak joked, and Mikael simply raised an eyebrow. Damnit. 

Isak stalled a few more seconds before sighing, "He's handsome. Really handsome." Isak could feel just how red his face was. Mikael prodded him for more details. 

"Tall... fluffy hair. Nice hands." He was obviously losing his filter the more he thought about Even and let him indulge himself in the image of him. 

"Why do you like him?"

Oh jeez, where would Isak even start?

"He's so kind. And gentle. Like anyone could talk to him and he'd listen and understand." Isak thought back to all of Even's interactions with Lea. How sweet he was with her and frankly everyone based on the times Isak's binge-watched every video Even has been in. 

Isak continued, not needing Mikael to ask him more, "He's also so talented. So talented. But he's humble as well!" He knew he had a dopey smile on his face, but he couldn't stop it if he tried. 

"Would you pursue anything with him?" Mikael asked gently. 

Jonas was constantly encouraging Isak to do something, anything about his hopeless crush. Isak hated to admit it, but his resolve was slowly breaking each time he saw Even. 

He paused for a minute, thoughts racing in his head. 

"Yeah... I think I will." Isak wasn't very confident, but he felt a surge of motivation run through him. Mikael's mouth quirked up. 

"Alright, thank you Isak. That's a cut!"

________________________

"Hei Jonas, where's Even?" Isak had rushed over to the HiHo studio, relieved to see Lea still had to film some things and was busy with Vilde. 

"Should be at his desk down the hall to the right, why?"

Isak walked out quickly down the hall, not bothering to answer Jonas' question and paused in front of the door labeled 'Graphics Department'. 

Before he could back out, he slowly pushed the door open and saw Even sitting at his desk, back facing the entrance. He had headphones on so he didn't notice his arrival. Isak paused, looking around the room. It was set up as an open office, three other colorful desks were laid out in the space but Even was the only one inside. Isak could faintly smell coffee and saw a cup of it steaming on Even's table untouched, and the wall in front of him had dozens of sketches and illustrations taped haphazardly. 

Isak slowly walked over to Even who was hunched over, mechanical pencil in hand and his head slightly bobbing to whatever song he was listening to. His desk was a simple muted green and had even more drawings strewn on top of it, his pens and pencils scattered around, and eraser shavings in a small pile on the right. 

Before Isak could tap his shoulder to get his attention, Even glanced back sensing someone beside him. 

"Oh, Isak! Pleasure to see you." Even removed his headphones and turned to Isak fully, drawing forgotten. 

Isak wasn't sure what to say, his adrenaline was calming down but he realized he didn't know what to do now, he hadn't even planned anything. 

"You okay?" Even asked when Isak stayed silent. He slowly went to stand up, probably concerned at the face Isak was making at his internal panic. 

Before he could fully stand, Isak blurted out, "Would you like to get coffee with me? Like, today?" 

Even looked surprised, but it smoothed down into an easy smile, "Sure, I end soon. Did Lea invite me?" He teased, but Isak shook his head. 

"Nei... I want to. Drink coffee with you... if that's okay?" Okay, yeah Isak should have thought about what to say first. Oh god, what if Even only likes Lea and just tolerates Isak cause it's his job? This is inappropriate isn't it? Asking someone out at their workplace, shit okay Isak can just-

"Yes" 

Isak looked up at Even, his smile even wider than before. 

"I'd like that. Us two. Drinking coffee together." Even was tilting his head, looking down at Isak, eyes bright. 

"Great, that's great!" Isak didn't even care how desperate he must sound now, "I have to bring Lea home and have someone watch her, but we can meet at Kaffebrenneriet at 16:00?" He was talking in a rush and his hands were moving wildy just as fast. Even noticed, and grasped them in his own, calming Isak down. 

"That sounds perfect."

 

________________________

Isak's cheeks were hurting with how much he had been smiling, and by the looks of it Even was the same. The two barely touched their mugs as they talked about everything under the sun. 

 

"You went to Nissen right?"  
"Yeah, and you at Bakka?"  
"Yep, y'know I almost transferred there in my third year. But things got resolved and I graduated on time."  
"If you did we might have met."  
"Maybe in another universe."

 

"You must know NAS?"  
"Uh... yes? Okay, no"  
"Oh Isak, I'm sending you a playlist right now. Have you at least heard of Cherry Wine?"

 

"I originally went to school to study film but it got so expensive. Mikael was interning at Cut when they mentioned they were looking for an illustrator. I took art classes so I had some skills and applied. I've been working there since, and I can't imagine not drawing everyday now."

 

"It's just you and Lea, right? May I ask how that happened?"  
"We were friends but wasted and dumb, and we both hadn't come out of the closet yet. At the time I had tried to think I was at least bisexual." Isak chuckled, remembering how angsty his teenage years were.  
"She didn't want to be a mom, but went through with the pregnancy anyways planning to give her up to adoption, but once I saw Lea I just couldn't give her up."  
"Wow... taking care of her during medical school must have been very tough."  
"It was, fortunately my mom helped me a lot. She had gotten better as well after a while, and took care of Lea when I was at school. Lea's mom moved to America for school and we still keep in touch. She met a lovely girl and they've been engaged for a few months now."  
"Did you ever date after that?"  
"Nah.. I've always been so busy. Only lately things have been a little easier."  
"Perfect timing then?"  
Even slid Isak's hand into his,  
Isak smiled, "Yeah, it is." 

 

Even walked Isak back to his apartment, even going as far to his front door trying to prolong their time together. 

Even pulled Isak to his chest, wrapping his arms around his middle, Isak placing his head in the crook of Even's neck inhaling deeply. 

"So that was nice."  
Isak nodded, and Even pulled back a little to kiss Isak's forehead. 

Isak rubbed his nose along the side of Even's cheek and sighed, never wanting to leave his arms. 

 

________________________

"Jonas just texted me that they posted the video." Isak called out from the kitchen to Even who was in the living room watching cartoons with Lea. It had already been a month and a half since they filmed it, but it was scheduled to come out later than the other videos they filmed. 

"What video?" Lea asked.  
Even brought out his laptop as Isak came back into the room with three mugs. 

"You know that video where me and your Papa were talking about pet peeves?" Lea nodded, "Well it's the same thing but this time we're talking about each other." Even explained grinning. 

"Even!" Isak exclaimed, still in the stage where he was still blushing at everything Even said. Isak feared he'll never grow out of that stage, but then again it wouldn't be so bad. 

He sat down next to Lea, "I don't even know what you said about me. I forgot what I even said." He lied, he remembered very clearly what he said and how dopey he must have looked. 

"Let's watch it then shall we?" Even pressed play. 

The video started with a clip of Even standing in the center with Mikael asking if he had a crush. Even grinned and let out a small sigh. The screen cut to white displaying, 'We asked 100 people to tell us about their crush.' 

"What's a crush?" Lea asked, confused. "When a person likes another person and gets butterflies, they have a crush."  
"Isn't that just called love?"  
"Sort of, but it's like a secret love. You don't know if they feel the same, you only know you like them." 

Isak looked at the two fondly, his heart never ceased to clench watching how sweet Even was with his daughter. Isak could tell Lea was still a bit confused, but she turned back to the screen listening to the other people describe their secret love. 

A flustered Isak soon appeared on the screen, and Even listened eagerly to his description, "Isak you're so adorable!"

A couple more people flashed past, and in the last few seconds of the video, it finally went back to a shot of Even. 

"He's the cutest human I've met. He's like a disney prince." replied Even in the video.  
"And would you ask him out?" Mikael asked.  
"I don't know if I'm his happy ending" 

Isak watched the screen as Even shrugged as he said it looking down, and Isak turned to him mouth agape. The video ended and by now Lea had gotten bored despite the video only being four minutes, and she bounced over to her toys clustered at the corner of the room. 

"Okay, first you're a sap." Isak said shaking his head exasperated as Even laughed, "and second, I thought I was so obvious with how much I liked you?" 

"You're this cute and hot doctor, I didn't think you'd feel the same." Even said, smiling as he ran his hand through Isak's hair, "I'm glad I was wrong."

Isak rolled his eyes, placing his hand softly on Even's neck,  
"How could I not? You're the man of my dreams."

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay! I always suck at writing conclusions, and I even have a little bonus drabble I'm thinking of writing (I keep adding more and more I'm sorry). 
> 
> But if you haven't already, I definitely recommend checking out Cut's videos on youtube! They're so unique and entertaining, and it'll help a lot to understand the things I mention in this fic. 
> 
> A lot of the videos and ideas I mention are actual videos Cut has made. Lea isn't necessarily based on a specific HiHo kid, but I imagine her to be a mix of Clara and maybe Crystal? But most of what I wrote for her character and personality was purely fictional and from my head. I also gave a little back story as to how Isak became a dad, I was originally going to opt out and let it be more ambiguous but I ended up writing a little explanation just so it wasn't a complete plot hole. 
> 
> Also... I'm seriously considering writing an Evak AU based in The Greatest Showman universe (basically them as Anne and Phillip) because I recently watched the film and loved it so much.
> 
> But again, hope you enjoyed! My tumble is eavk.tumblr.com, feel free to send me AU ideas if you have any!
> 
> \- aea


End file.
